Why do they love me
by Caligirl4life
Summary: Kaylee Kinkirk is a noromal 15 year old that doesnt fell loved by her parents read as we go throught he struggles and problems she goes through as she goes through her life I suck at summaries so please R&R Thanks! Just updated!
1. School and the life I live

Why do they love me – Chapter One

A/N please R&R thanks!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story I really appreciate it

Disclaimer / I don't own any 7th Heaven Characters only there kids

Here is the next Chapter

Kaylee's POV

I woke up to my dad yelling" Kaylee! Get up or your going to be late to school" I yelled back" Im up" I ran into the shower and when I got out I walked into my room where I was greeted by my great dane, Sophia She followed me to my walk- in closet where I chose what to wear for that day . I picked out a pair of tight snow washed jeans and a pink tank top with a white sweater to go over it and I grabbed a pair of pink strapy sandals to go with it .

After I blow dried my hair and did my make up I went downstairs to see Jake and my parents eating breakfast together I looked at the clock and after seeing how late it was I just got some orange juice and then me and Jake departed for school. All the way to school Jake was silent and I couldn't take the silence anymore so I decided to start a conversation with "so Jake how was football practice yesterday" I said knowing good and well that Jake could talk FOREVER about football. " Well it was great except I cant seem to throw the ball to just the right place that I want it to go it keeps going way to much over to the right" "Well im sure you will figure it out" as soon as we got to school I practically jumped out of the car were a group of my friends were standing "hey guys" I said in a really cherry voice then Hayley said" Hey whats up did you finish your bio homework?" knowing that I didn't and I could just copy off of hers I said "nope I didn't " "well than you can just copy off of mine' I was happy that she said I could because my grade couldn't suffer another incomplete when we got inside the class we were greeted by Ms. Hallaway who was happier than usual " I turned to Katie and said "she must have a new boyfriend" and almost everyone heard me and started laughing but Ms. Hallaway just laughed and said "actually I do" " Im so happy for you" I said with a smile on my face she just simply replied with " did you do your homework Kaylee' "yes mama" I said as I handed her the freshly copied homework"it took me all night" I said hoping that she would believe me but she just gave me a look that said" I guess I believe you but im on to you" I just smiled back

By lunch I was ready to go home but I still had three other classes to attend but instead of eating the gross cafeteria food I went with a group of people to Pete's pizza and we got back just right after the class after lunch ended. I felt kinda bad about not going to class but oh well it was only history, right? Me and Hayley decided that we better go to geometry class next because we have a quiz. After Geometry we went to drama class but since the teacher wasn't there everyone just scattered around and talked and Hayley said" Did you tell your parents that you were spending the night at my house on Friday" "ya" " did they believe you?" "ya" but my dad was kinda unsure about it but my mom talked him into it" "does he know we are going to the party" "What do you think?'" Ill take that as a no" we both laughed "if my parents knew I was going to a party where there was no supervision and beer they would freak" " Ya mine too they think Im going to be at your house" hopefully our plan would would work and to back fire like it did on Savannah that one year but then she did get away with it two more years later in her senior year. The final bell rung and we got up and got our stuff "Ive got to go and meet Jake so call me tonight?" "alright bye" I went to go find Jake and I saw him and Julie making out seeing that I want to throw up but I just laughed and said " Jake lets go hey Julie" " Hey whats up Kaylee" " nothing" I answered plainly then Jake interrupted with " Lets go Kaylee bye Julie see ya" "alright bye guys" she went and got in her car and Jake and I got in his car " So you and Julie are pretty hot and heavy" I said now laughing hysterically " that wasn't funny Kaylee" Still laughing I said " I thought it was" we pulled into the driveway next to my moms SUV and walked inside ' I quickly said "Hi mom" in attempt to escape talking to her but she caught me " Kaylee can you come here " ya" "why did you skip History class today" I decided to tell the truth "well because we went to get food and it took longer than we thought" she must be in a really good mode because she answered " okay Just don't let it happen again, okay" she said "ya okay why are you so happy" "do you not know what next week is?" I couldn't remember so I just guessed " is someone coming to visit?" " no! Its your fathers and my anniversary , remember it will be 20 years on Tuesday" I totally forgot " oh ya well why is that so important?" "well because we are going away on a cruise so Savannah is coming to keep an eye on you guys and and hang out " oh okay sorry I forgot it's the blonde hair" "ya okay" she said laughing at me "it is" "do you want to help me with dinner and you can tell all about today " "ya just let me put my stuff upstairs" as soon as I got up the stairs I put my stuff on my high bed and took off my shoes and put on sparkly slippers and went downstairs " mom did you ever think about that would of happened if you didn't get married so early" I asked as I ate a pick of fruit "no Im happy with my life and all my family and my job which I love " "okay" then she answered with " but for some reason I think you and Savannah will be different I think you both will travel and do a lot of exciting things before you settle down and start a family" I didn't know what to say but "okay I guess so" and after an hour of helping her my dad walked in the door " hey guys" he went over and kissed my mom "eww get a room would you" they both laughed. I walked upstairs to talk to Savannah on the internet about the day.

A/N Im gonna write more later , tell me what you think please be truthful about it


	2. Lets party! part one

Why do they love me?--- Chapter Two

Here's another chapter guys! YAY!

Here are the answers to reviews

Alyssa625: THANKS SO MUCH!

Shadow: sorry I haven't updated my stupid government professor gave out all this homework so I had to finish that but here is another chapter! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

JELLOGal: Thanks sooooooo much here is more I hope you enjoy reading it I had so much fun writing this one! Oh ya I noticed how I do push everything together so im changing that too!

Disclaimer:I don't own any 7th Heaven Characters just there kids except for Savannah!

A/n Here we go Guys hope you Enjoy and please review!

Chapter Two --- Lets party!

Kaylees POV

Finally its Friday I thought as m and Jake drove to school "so what are yu up too this weekend?" I asked in curiosity

"Me and some friends are going to that football game remember we leave today after school, and don't even think about going to that party just because I am not here"

"what party" I said hoping he wasn't talking about the same one I was going too

"you know what I am talking about Kaylee!"

"so what Im not going anyway"

"okay whatever" Jake said as we pulled up to the school in his car

As soon as we pulled up Julie came running over I guess she wasn't that bad but there was something about her and she was always over our house.

"Hey Kaylee!" she said giving me a huge

"Hey Julie how are you?"

" Im good but I missed you brother last night" she said with a huge smile on her face hugging him

Her smile makes me want to throw up I though as she was telling me something that I didn't care to hear I gagged when Katie walked up next to me

"I guess we better get to class" I said wanting to get away from the two of them

"Ya we probably should" Katie said still laughing

"its not funny its really gross!" I said in all seriousness

"Its actually pretty funny although I wouldn't mind if that was me making out with your brother"

"Ewww that's so gross I don't wanna hear that" I said covering my ears

"oh please its not like you don't know that every junior and senior girls wouldn't mind going out with your brother and us freshman ad sophomores can only dream" she said putting her hand on her heart

"that's really way too much info" I said now trying to ignore her

"sorry, hey Jake" she said smiling as Jake passed us by

"hey Katie" Jake said we a weird look on his face

Just at that moment the bell rang signifying that me and Katie were late once again.

"we are going to be late" I said saying good and well knowing we were since our first class was one the fifth floor and we didn't even walk in the door yet.

"Oh well no big deal calm down you seem way stressed"Katie said walking slowly up the stairs'

"Well ya me and Hayley are going to try to cover for each other so we can go to the party tonight" I said kind of still nervous to see how it was going to go

"it will be fine"she said as we walked up our third set of stairs

"ya okay" I said with a fake smile

We soon reached class where everyone was reading

"Nice of you two to join us" Ms.Hallaway said

"Sorry" I said as I set in the desk across from Hayley and Katie sat on the other side

"so are we on for tonight still?" Hayley asked me

"Yep everything should work out as planned" she said

"good" I said with a sigh of relief

The rest of the day went normal I couldn't wait until school was over when I could go see Luke since he is a junior so we have totally different schedules

I was talking to Michelle when someone covered my eyes and said

"Guess who it is"

"Luke" I said knowing good and well that was his voice and his soft hands

"How did you guess" He said laughing

"It was kind of obvious" I said kissing him on the lips

"well I would hope so" he said laughing "so are you going to the party tonight?"

"ya" I said looking into his bright blue eyes

"do you want a ride home" he said taking my hand as we walked down the stairs

"ya Jake has practice and I need to go home and do some stuff before the party" I said as I pulled out my cell phone and called Jake to tell him

"so are you coming tonight" I said as we were holding hands walking to his car

"yep" he said as he opened the door for me

"good" I said smiling

when we reached my house he said " do you want a ride"

I quickly said" no im going with Hayley"

"oh so you two are a couple now" He said laughing

"no that's not funny" Is aid laughing

"okay so Ill see you tonight?" he said smiling

"yep tonight" I gave him a kiss goodbye and walked into my house

"mom I am home" I yelled walking up the stairs

"where are you going she asked

"to pack for Hayley's house" I said smiling

"oh okay" she said

Just the ringtone pieces of me played on my cellphone and I knew that it was Hayley

"hey" I said as I sat on my bed and took of my shoes

"hey whats up , we needed to go over the plan again"

"alright , so I am going to have my mom drop me off at your House and you and I are going to get your mom to drop us off at the promenade and we are gonna say we are going to shop and then to the movies and we are gonna get a ride home from Luke because he and his brother are meeting us there and then he is going to take us to my house where we are going to say we decided to have the sleepover at my house and we will call your mom and tell her the same thing" I said hoping she could remember it all she wasn't to good at that

'okay I got it all" said sounding unsure 'I think I did"

"okay I tell your mom what the plan is about the movies and stuff" I said

"alright see you when you get here" she said hanging up

"alright bye" I closed my phone and threw it on my bad and got the clothes out I was going to where to the party I picked a pink silky no sleeve shirt with lace trip and a pair of EXPRESS jeans and some heals and threw them in my bag after grabbing my tooth brush and my flat iron and I almost forgot my hair brush and perfume. Then me and my mom left for Hayleys as soon as we got there I jumped out of the car and my mom stopped me and she pulled out her Louis Vuitton pocket book and gave me 40 dollars

"I love you and Ill see you later" she said as she kissed me on the forehead

"I love you too thanks mom" I said as I shut the door to here dark blue Tahoe

I walked up to Hayleys house felling horrible I thought she gives me money and everything and I am about to lie to her and go against what she would say? Before I could open the door Hayley opened it and she said

"Hey come on in" she said with a smile we walked upstairs to her room and I sat my stuff her bed.

A/N im gonna go do some errands and then Im going to write the REALLY interesting stuff. What did you guys think?

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	3. Lets Party part two

Why do they love me? Chapter 3 – lets party part two

A/N thanks to anyone that reviewed I hope you enjoy this it id a really good chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters and I also don't own Savannah!

Here we go Hope you like it! Thanks for reading it and don't forget to review

Chapter 3 Lets party – part two

Kaylees POV

Me and Hayley decided we better get ready for the party

"so is Luke coming tonight?" Hayley asked as I was doing my hair

"Ya I think so , why" I asked

"well I just thought that maybe you guys were going to , ya know" she said smiling

"uh , no Im not trying to get pregnant at 15 thank you very much" I said laughing

Me and Luke already decided to wait to see where our relationship is going first, right he wouldn't want to have sex or would he?

"so are you ready?" I said as I put onmy silver and black necklace

"ya , I cant believe we are doing this" she said with a look on her face I had never seen in all the 13 years Ive known her

"ya but it will be fun" I said trying to bring up our spirits

"okay" Hayley said

hayleys mom dropped us off at the movies and we had Luke come and get us there. We he got there I said to him "what took you we could of walked there by now" Is aid laughing

"well go ahead than" he said smiling I gave him a kiss hello andd then we were off to the party

"this is going to be so much fun" I said

'oh ya I am sure Luke can you give us a ride to Kaylees house" Hayley said

"ya I can" he said when we reached the loud music indicating that the party was close

When we got there we got out of the car and we saw all of our friends and the person that was putting on the party , Kyle.

" he walked up to us and said "he guys do you wanna go inside" Kyle said smiling

"ya" we all said in unison

When we got inside Kyle gave us all a drink that I had never had before it rally had something different about it but Luke had 5 cups and I visibly saw that he was drunk.

"Luke I think we better get home" I said holding him up

"no Im fine" he said with a dazed look on his face

"We are going home now" I said as me and Hayley helped him to the Car

"alright but I am driving" Luke said

"but your drunk"I said trying to stop him from driving away

"no im not" he said as we drove away

We were driving pretty good for about ten minutes until when I saw a big truck coming our way and Luke was not paying attention and I screamed" LUKE WATCH OUT" but I said it too late

Now it is in no one POV

The phone rang at the Kinkirk house and luce picked it up and said "hello Kinkirk residence"

" Hello Mrs. Kinkirk this is nurse Evans and your daughter has been in a serious car accident and we are calling to notify you and your husband to come down because her condition isn't to good right now" the nurse said

Lucy could fellt he tears falling down "okay thank you we will be down in five minutes" She hung up the phone and called "Kevin come quick" she yelled

"Whats wrong hunny" Kevin said seeing Lucy crying

"Kaylee was in a car accident and she is in the hospital and not doing to good" she said now crying harder

"What lets go ,I thought she was at Hayleys house" Kevin said as they walked to the car

"well I guess not" she said as they pulled out of the drive way

When they got there Hayleys mom was there

"how is she" Lucy asked as she walked into the waiting area as Kevin called Jake and Savannah

"Good you can go in" she said as she hugged Lucy showing her were Kaylees room was. Lucy walked in to see Kaylee laying in bed with a IV in her hand and everything measuring her breathing attached to her body. When Lucy saw her she wanted to cry but she knew that she had to be strong for Kaylee's sake.

"mom is that you" Kaylee said in a weak voice

"ya its me sweetie how are you feeling' Lucy said as the tears began to fall

"bad my side hurts" she said trying to smile

"well your dad is talking to the doctor right now so we will figure out what is wrong" Lucy said holding her in her arms

Kevin walked in the room with a smile of relief as he saw Kaylee laying in bed

"Hey sweetheart" he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead

"what did the doctor say" Lucy asked

"Kaylee has a broken rib and internal bleeding but thanks God they were able to stop it so she should be okay in a couple of weeks" Kevin said smiling " but there is something else" Kevin said

"what" Kaylee said now worried "they don't think that Luke is going to make it" Kevin said

"what" Kaylee said now crying "this cant be happening" she said as she cried in Kevins arms" Im sorry" she said rubbing her back

" Did you get Jake and Savannah" Lucy asked as she was rubbing Kaylees arm and trying to change the subject

"Ya they are on there way and your parents and everyone else is coming too." Kevin said

"We should let you get some rest lets go Kevin" Lucy said giving her a hug and her and Kevin left the room

As soon as they walked into the waiting room they were greeted by Annie and Eric who had just rushed in

"how is she" Annie asked crying and hugging Lucy

"she is fine she just has broken rib and some bleeding which they were able to stop but other than a few brusies and scratches she is fine you guys can go see her if you want" Kevin said

"no we will wait until everyone else gets here and she is feeling a little better" Eric said calmly

"Okay" Kevin said as he held Lucy in a tight embrace

A/N I have to go pick up my niece at school than I will right more when I get home and this next will have Jake and Savannah and everyone else in it , PLEASE R&R Thanks!


	4. The aftermath part one

Why do they love me Chapter 4 – after the fall

A/N thanks for reviews if anyone reviewed lol well this chapter is much better trust me! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't any of the 7th Heaven people only the kids except for Savannah I don't own her either!

YAY! here we go another Chapter hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE R&R! thanks

Chapter Four – After the fall

Kaylees POV

As I sat in my hospital bed I could fell the tears , "what if Luke did die"I thought "my heart would be broken" I thought as I cried but when some one knocked one the door I tried to stay calm and make it look like I wasn't crying but it was just my dad so I started back crying as he looked at my

"Kaylee sweetheart whats wrong" Kevin said as he sat by her side

"what if he dies dad, I be heart broken and alone" I said crying

"well all you can do is just pray for Luke that he will get better and God will do what ever he chooses to and you just have to be okay with that" he said looking at me In the eye

"But I don't want to do that I want him to be fine and healthy again , I never should of let him drive I new he was drunk" is aid looking down

"he was drunk?" he said in confusion

"yes and I told him to let my drive, but he wouldn't listen and that's how we got in this mess" I said crying harder

"Were you at Kyle Matthews party" he asked I nodded " Jake warned me you might try to go but Ididnt listen, I should of" he said looking down

"well its to late now" I said

"ya I know are you ready for visitors" he asked

"sure who is here" I asked

"almost everyone except for Uncle matt and Aunt Sarah they are flying in right now , so who is first?"

"um Jake I need to talk to him about this" I said trying to smile

"alright Ill get him" and with hat he left the room and soon enough Jake walked inside

"hey sis how are you" he said giving me a huge and I just started crying 'whats wrong"he asked

"I should of listened to you when you said that party was a bad Idea" I said crying harder

'so that's how this all happened"he said grabbing my hand "tell me more"

"well Luke got drunk and I told him to tell me drive home but he wouldn't so we got in a car accident and think he is going to die" I said sobbing even harder

"well its not your fault so just don't worry about it and pray but I guess you will never go to one of those parties again" he said hugging me

"ya trust me I wont" I said as we broke the hug " can you tell Savannah to come in now/' I said as I stopped crying

"sure I hope you fell better, love you" Jake said as he walked out

No more than five minutes later Savannah walked in balling " what happened she said as Adam her boyfriend and her made there way over to my bed

" I got in a car accident after me and Luke went to a party and he got drunk and wouldn't let me drive home" Is aid crying harder as I hugged her and Adam

"you will get better" Adam said smiling

Him and Savannah have been together for about three years now so he is like a brother to me.

"Thanks" I paused and started with" but they don't think that Luke is going to make it." I said

Savannah hugged me and said " oh Kaylee Im sure hewill be fine right Adam"

"ya he will be fine we better go and let her see everyone else" Adam said

"ya we will see you later " Savannah said

"alright love you guys and can you tell who ever wants to come in next they can" I said smiling

"sure" they said as they walked out

A/N please review Im gonna write more later have a doctors appointment that I have to go to so Ill be back to write more later


End file.
